Burn (Phinabella)
by FanBoy752
Summary: The Lantern Festival will start soon at Danville fall season before Thanksgiving Day, so Phineas built a Lantern Balloon for Isabella so they can go out together as Best Friends. Phineas' POV in this story. Like No Words, it is not a songfic. Pre-Thanksgiving Event Story. Inspired on Burn by Ellie Goulding, Phinabella and Review after Reading!


**Phineas and Ferb (K Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

Burn is from Ellie Goulding's album, Halcyon Days. I do not own the song.

**Burn (Song-Inspired One Shot)**

**Main Characters**: Phineas and Isabella

**Phineas' POV in this story**

-The Flynn-Fletcher Backyard, 1:00PM-

Ah… What a day to pass by our big idea to disappear by an unknown-Inator. I have no idea why I know some Inator will just took our project away, but it was worth it to have fun. Our friends are passing away one by one until my neighbor and best friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, wanted to talk me about something.

"So, Phineas. I wanted to tell you something."

"Sure, Isa. What is it?"

Her voice is so meaningful to me, she was cute insofar not self-proclaimed. Ever since we were best friends, she's been acting more caring to me. Her so-called Raven-colored hair is a good sign of a good girl… or was she because we're now teens after my sister, Candace Flynn, celebrates her debut with my family.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you want to come with me."

"Sure, Isabella. You can, I have no plans after today."

Her hand took mine; it is a soft blossom flower when I first hold her hand. I was not that redundant to her as she took me into Danville Park for 5 Minutes Run or 15 Minutes' Walk.

-Danville Park, 1:05PM-

There where she dragged me, there are lanterns in the park. I know much of the lanterns used in holidays but this is different because it took place on a November. People are at the park

"Oh, this one?" I turned to Isabella and said "This is called the Lantern Thanksgiving Festival. This is a celebration where we took part of the acquaintance before Thanksgiving Day."

"Oh, gosh. I didn't know that kind of event." She giggled. "It's very… uh, unusual."

"You haven't seen this event?" I asked tactfully.

"No…" She said in disappointment, I put my hand on her shoulder to cheer her up.

"It's okay if you don't know." I politely said "Besides, I know what I'm going to do tonight. Do you wanna join?"

"Sure, Phineas." She agreed. "I'd love to because I am your best friend."

"How about at my house, 1:00PM?" I asked if she can be with me later. "It's a good thing Buford, Baljeet, or Ferb are busy for their lantern making party."

"Nah, not interested on the lantern making because I already made one" Isa answered with a compliment "I'll see you later, cute triangle"

As she left very cutely, I am surprised that she can join with me on a hangout. But this is the first time I hangout with her for the whole time. She's been grateful in like you-and-I-go-out kind of thing. I go home and asked Ferb to start working on a big idea.

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 1:20PM-

I got the head start to make the biggest lantern balloon ever yet. Trucks have unloaded the materials needed like around a hundred dollars. The delivery guy offered me a paper to sign for proof of purchase and he leaves with the trucks so I can get started. Ferb helped me on the lantern while I asked him if he notices what Isabella felt about me.

"Ferb, do you think Isabella feels different towards me?" I asked. Ferb is about to reply but I just said anyway "I know you can't answer but I'm just thinking. As time passes, Isabella felt like she is going closer to me. Do you think one who is now enclosed by one who likes another one feels love too?" Upon putting up the finishing touches of the lantern balloon, Ferb replied with a long speech.

"Phineas, you and Isabella are best friends. Sometimes best friends of opposite genders can be attractive towards each other, unlike Buford and Baljeet who have crushes from someone such as Ginger or Brigitte. I think your answer is right, you may feelings for her." Ferb tested the torch for raising the altitude as I stood there helpless for Isabella.

"Do you think so?" I asked without any hesitation. "When I was talking to her and felt nervous, I was trying to keep the beak a secret until the opportunity comes. What makes you think I fell in love with her?"

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." Ferb said the name of his punk crush, "She told me once about her boyfriend named Monty Monogram, I have feelings for her but she moved on with him and I'm not all jealous but happy that she is happy. When you're happy, Isabella is happy." I gratefully smiled because his answer can give me an idea of treating Isabella well.

Of course, Ferb is my step-brother I can be good for. He helped me on our big ideas and also Isabella's problem. He also knew Isabella and me so I didn't know.

"Back when we threw Isabella a birthday party, her wish came true, right?" I asked and Ferb nodded a good answer. "I got no regrets about her but thanks for helping the lantern balloon, Ferb. I can do this for Isabella and me."

"Good luck, brother." Ferb encouraged me. "Good luck with Isabella. I'll be with the Fireside Girls."

"See ya!" I waved goodbye as he left and Candace appeared with a Jeremy's head-shaped Lantern.

"So, Phineas. I'm not gonna bust you since I'm going to the Lantern Thanksgiving Festival" Candace said luckily to me. "It's gonna be romantic. When Jeremy and I go in there last time, we felt fireworks of love and happiness."

"Yeah, Candace." I agreed, "About that, do you think I have a crush on Isabella?"

"Pretty much, yes." She said assuringly to me. "You were always here to help her like more than a best friend."

"Wow, age can be so complicated sometimes." I mildly complained.

"I know, Phineas." She said with an advice. "But time cannot go back, take the time you need to think of what to do to Isabella."

"Thanks, sis."

"Don't mention it." And we heard a doorbell ringing so it might be Jeremy coming up. "I'll be with Jeremy, good luck with Isabella." Candace left me alone and there's nothing I can do without anyone or Isabella.

"Okay, conscience," I thought within my brain, "Why do you inspire the story Burn from a real-world singer?" I was deluded when I heard someone not in the show talked.

"It's because of the festival, duh!" A voice unusual to him said.

"Thanks for that, conscience." I said to another conscience "Anyway, last words?"

"Hey, my name is FanBoy..." The voice introduced on me "See ya, sucker… Just kidding. I mean good luck!" I frowned and half-stern of the annoyed look. And then a voice called in unison, it was Isabella.

"Phineas?"

"Come on in, Isabella" I replied as she got the door while I go inside the house to meet her. When I'd gone inside the house, I saw Isabella and I started to feel speechless when I saw a beautiful woman

"Wow…"

Isabella is now wearing a blue top with her signature undershirt, it matches her beautiful eyes; she also has a blue skirt which the length is almost to covering her knees, also the color is slightly darker than her top; Lastly, her 'glass' slipper back from a Halloween party at a castle, and she made a ponytail with her hair bow as her finishing touch. But on her soft side, she is a bit nervous while her head is down nervously.

"I looked embarrassing, didn't I?" Isabella asked to me.

"No, not at all. You're just in time." I led her into the house and explore the living room together.

Indeed, she is not much of an embarrassment, but I've got no problem about her. I have no idea why I'm more confident than her. She walked into the backyard as she is amazed about what I made for her, I also walked into the backyard to check on her.

"By Jove, it's a Hot Air Balloon." She amazingly said, I gratefully nodded that she liked it.

"Not just any hot balloon, it is a Lantern Balloon." I demonstrated the big idea I just made "Do you like it? With Ferb's help, I made this balloon powered with an Eco-Friendly Fire Thruster to save energy and fuel through at least 6 Hours of usage."

"A Lantern Balloon, it's very creative of you." Isa smiled at me and then she asked, "I gotta say, is this only for two people?"

"Yeah, in a way…" Phineas said while I offered her a hand, "Do you want to ride on it?"

"Sure, Phineas." She agreed and held my hand, I felt flowers around me and we go in the balloon ride. "How does it work anyway? And it's very early for the lantern celebration." Phineas started raising the altitude of the balloon as they watch the scene in the skies. "Wow, it's so amazing!" She exclaimed while I finished the touches of the balloon.

"Actually, while I was on the park, the lanterns start at dusk…" I told her about the lanterns. "Otherwise it is around 5:00PM to 6:00PM. What do you say about wandering around in the skies for the afternoon?" will she offer me a chance?

"Sure, I know my etiquette about riding on a hot air balloon." She said politely with a giggle.

"Girlfriend, please…" I accidentally confessed at a bad timing, she turned to me with a blush for some reason.

"Girlfriend?" Isabella nervously asked and I tried not to be direct on her topic by just covering my mouth with my hand in silence.

"I feel awkward." I thought about her as I lead her into a series of interesting spots in Danville that she can be interested of. It is not much to see but she is more grateful when I lead her through the waterfall, Grand Canyon, and pretty much the forest. The lantern balloon is so slow that I only took her into these spots before the Lantern Festival begins.

-Danville Park, Dusk-

As the sun is now setting, we head back to Danville and Isabella felt ecstatic about what I took her into. I noticed her ponytail is indeed cute just like her hairstyle back in the Halloween Party at Vanessa's spooky castle. I was delighted when we dance together back at the party. So back to this time, Isabella loosened her ponytail and her hair turned back into her normal hairstyle, putting her hair bow back to her usual spot.

"I like to see the lanterns with my hairstyle so it can be special." Isabella said to me. "So, how good is the sunset?"

"I don't know but they are cool like a shining fire burning out into a blue dark sky." I answered. "Sunsets last around less than 3 minutes which means it'll start around 5:27PM. I guess I watched the weather channel before preparing the event." Isabella just nodded at me and we saw downwards to see a big shine of light glowing at Danville Park.

"I see the lights down at Danville Park." She said in unison while I turn on the lights on the balloon. "I guess they're about to start flying the lanterns above us." I tried to open the lights of the balloon but after three times, it's bad news… The lights didn't light up on us.

"Isabella, I think I have a problem." I said.

"What is it, Phineas?" She asked before she can turn. She'll cross me if I didn't tell her the truth politely, but I told her the truth anyway

"The lights won't open on the balloon," I confessed the problem. "And only the torch can light a bit on us. Only you understand me is when I prepare you a good time to spend with you after doing the crazy contraptions I did for you." Once Isabella understood what I said, I feel prepared about being hated by my best friend. But then, Isabella seems forgivable and she just smiles at me being a no-big-deal kind of thing.

"Phineas, you don't need a light to make it a perfect hangout." Isabella forgave me as I raised an eyebrow or two.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You're a smart boy," She complimented, "You can do things impossible, and I can't let you down on what you've prepared for me. I just wanted to spend time with you alone."

"Does this mean you like me?"

"A lot more than you do, silly triangle," Isabella confessed her love about me. "Because my feelings towards you are unrequited and indescribable, I'm always impressed at your something or… I got nothing, anything you just want to let me see." And then, my mind thought about spending time with her after almost losing a bet to Buford.

"Like the time we were almost stranded on an island with our friends?" I asked about a memory.

"Such like that." She answered happily, "And my birthday, Ferb thanked me to spend time with you alone."

"You mean; you were trying to ask me out without Ferb or anyone after a long time?" I asked now that confident to ask her, ironically more confident than to make Isabella a bit shy or nervous… I can't calculate.

"Yeah." Isabella said and a light shine on her, and so do I.

We finally saw the lanterns flying above the horizon, it is coloring yellow to brown as it is fall season. I was impressed of what Candace told me, it is the feeling of friendship and romance. Once I saw enough of the lanterns, I turned to Isabella and she is like a mermaid on a yellow light when she is looking sideward. As she turned to me, I make a move for her by putting my hand on her neck. She is staring at me nervously and we look away for a while. But I thought of what's coming up afterwards, and the answer is a kiss. I slowly lean into her while we started to close our eyes. But before this, Isabella noticed her nose touching at mine.

"Your nose?" Isabella asked but I ignored as I almost hut her nose, "Phineas?" I stopped and apologized.

"Sorry, Isa." She forgave me with a nod and I just raise my nose up above her and I once again lean on her.

And our lips touched together and like Candace told me, it felt like fireworks of love and happiness. After a few seconds, Isabella parted from me and we blush together. I shrugged embarrassingly and Isabella wrapped her arms around me.

"I like the nickname, Phineas; Isa, a good nickname." She liked what I refer to her 'Isa' before I kissed her. She is now her best friend and soon-to-be my girlfriend, a cute and beautiful girlfriend. Like how a lantern light up, a relationship blooms when one set up a light on it. All I can say to her is "I love you." And I couldn't agree more than any of my big ideas ever.

**The End**


End file.
